


Scratching the Itch

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [16]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine has a task for Caroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratching the Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place sometime between "Bad Moon Rising" and "Kill or Be Killed" with minor spoilers up through the former.

Caroline walked into the foreclosed house. Sitting on the couch was Katherine, drinking a glass of champagne and flipping through a magazine. “It’s about time you got here” said the older vampire.

“I came as fast as I could” said Caroline. “It’s kind of hard to slip away when everyone is watching you for signs that you’re suddenly going to give into your newfound bloodlust and kill somebody.”

Katherine rolled her eyes. “Whatever” she said, putting down the glass and tossing the magazine aside.

“Is there any particular reason you summoned me, Katherine?” asked Caroline, annoyance in her voice.

Katherine smirked. “Actually, yes” she said. “I have an itch I want you to scratch.”

“What?” Caroline was confused. Did Katherine mean what Caroline thought she meant?

“All this time around Stefan, looking without touching, has got me frustrated. I want you to take care of that for me” said Katherine.

Caroline’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

Katherine stood up, undid the button and zipper on her jeans and pushed both her jeans and thong down around her ankles. She sat back down on the couch and spread her legs apart. “On your knees” she commanded.

Who was Caroline to argue?


End file.
